There are various tennis and golf training devices in the prior art that help to provide players with the correct wrist motion during a swing. These devices however, do not address hand grip forces which directly affect the swing. Measuring forces exerted on devices by the human hand is a complex and troublesome proposition. Since the hand is a complex mechanism, the actual hand forces generated are correspondingly complex and must be measured over a specific application area in order to provide a meaningful force. Measuring the force is also and expensive to measure with any reasonable accuracy.
In the past force measurements have not been attempted except by expensive and complicated machines for a very limited number of purposes. These machines are not very practical and cannot be used in a wide variety of applications. When these machines are used on a specific application, the force output is difficult to interpret in a meaningful manner. A further problem with these machines is that they are not portable and can not be used by the mass public because of their cost, size and complexity.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,681,993Heitman28 Oct. 19975,439,217Ganger, Sr.8 Aug. 19955,439,216Ganger, Sr.8 Aug. 19955,221,088McTeigue, et al22 Jun. 1993
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,993 discloses a plurality of force sensors disposed at predetermined pressure points between the human hand and an object to which a force is to be applied. A conversion device is provide that converts the outputs of the force sensors into audible sound frequencies which vary in proportion to the force applied and the location of the force. The conversion device also converts the output of the force to vibratory outputs or electrical currents that vary in proportion to the force level and location of the force.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,217 and 5,439,216 each disclose a device that assures a player that a proper grip is being applied to racket handle or golf club. The device utilizes a membrane switch that is connected to a portable power source and that as couplet to an audible alarm that is activated when the switch closes. The alarm indicate that an excessive handle grip force is being applied to the handle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,088 discloses a sports training aid having a pair of foot sensors that produce measurement signals indicative of the weight applied to each foot sensor. The training aid compares the measurement signals with a specified range of values and produces audible sounds indicative of the relationship between the measurement signals and the specified range of values. Thus, providing the user of the training aid with immediate audible feedback regarding weight shifts.